1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scroll type compressor having an oil path through which lubricating oil is supplied to engagement portions at a low-pressure side between a fixed scroll and a movable scroll.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a scroll type compressor in which a fixed scroll and a movable scroll engaged with the fixed scroll are accommodated in a hermetically sealed container. In this type of scroll compressors, there has been proposed a scroll type compressor which has an oil path for supplying lubricating oil to an engagement portion at the low-pressure side between the fixed scroll and the movable scroll, and a flow rate restricting member which has a main body having a spiral passage formed on the outer periphery thereof and is disposed in the oil path (see JP-A-2004-60532, for example).
In the construction disclosed in the above publication, the restriction of the flow rate is dependent on the size of the spiral passage formed on the outer periphery of the main body, and thus the processing precision (machining performance) of the spiral passage has been required to be high, so that it has been difficult to process the spiral passage.